Christmas Means
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: It's Christmas time, but one blader is kinda down. Ray tries to cheer Kai up, but nothing works. When they notice an old, beaten book, things start to transpire. Better summary inside. KaiRay. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot.


Hey, Peoples! I just had a silly idea for a Christmas fic. Spur of the moment thing. You know the drill. This is just a one-shot. So, here it is!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Beyblade. Wish I did, but I don't.

Summary - It's Christmas time, and Kai's feeling kind of down because only eight months ago, he had lost Dranzer, his best friend. Ray, his now lover, has been trying to cheer him up, but nothing's seemed to work. While looking in the attic for last minute decorations, Ray and Kai stumble on a book with an unknown language written in it. Ray reads some of it, and the next day a small figure appears out of nowhere just in time for Christmas. It's then that Ray realizes the true meaning of Christmas.

IMPORTANT INFORMATION - Kai/Ray - lemon Don't like, don't read.

"talking" -POV- 'thinking' -S-S-S-S-S- scene change

story name words to know author notes 

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Christmas Means . . .**

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray looked up suddenly as a cold drop fell from the sky and onto the tip of his nose. It was snowing! The tiger gaped up at the scene, completely mesmerized. It had been a long while since he had seen snow. Well, at least since the World Championships in Russia two years ago.

"Ray, is something wrong?" a cool and deep voice asked, bringing the teen out of his thoughts.

Ray turned his head to gaze at the person standing beside him. Kai stood looking at him, the snow falling all around him in his warm winter coat and scarf. In his hands was a bag of new ornaments for their Christmas tree.

The Bladebreakers had decided to spend Christmas with just them. Tyson's grandfather had gone to seen the dragon's father and brother. So, they had the house and dojo to themselves. They had bought a new Christmas tree because the old one started breaking apart in their hands every time they even touched the thing. Now, Ray and Kai had just gotten back from the store, purchasing four new sets of ornaments to hang on the tree.

"Well?" the phoenix asked, switching the bag to his other hand and pulling off the cap that the tiger had made him wear earlier.

Ray shook his head. "It's nothing. I just forgot what it felt like watching snow fall, that's all," the younger teen replied, smiling.

Kai shook his head and smiled himself. "You're strange," he murmured, placing a small kiss on his koi's forehead. "Don't stay out too long."

Ray's smile softened when the phoenix started walking inside. It had been just about four months since he and the older teen started dating. Kai had definitely warmed up to him almost instantly. It was as if he finally realized that he wasn't alone anymore. After the whole ordeal with Boris and Brooklyn eight months ago, Kai had become withdrawn even more than he originally was, but that was to be expected. He had just lost his best friend in the world. Dranzer had been destroyed completely after their last battle, and the teen had gone into a state of depression after he knew that Tala was going to be alright. Ray had found the phoenix in Russia in an old cemetery. Kai had been talking with his deceased parents about everything, and that's when things transpired. Both Kai and Ray seemed to be a lot better now that they were together. It seemed as if a huge weight was lifted from their shoulders. A huge weight of sadness and stress.

Now, it was Christmas Eve, and Ray had no idea what to get his kare.

He sighed, heading back inside as the weather started getting even colder with the falling snow. He had no idea what to get the phoenix. What do you give someone who only wants his bit beast to be alive again?

"Ray? Could you come and give me a hand?" Kai asked, stepping in front of the boy.

The tiger positively beamed at his koi's sight. Kai was now dressed in an outfit that he had gotten him. The loose-fitting, long sleeved red shirt looked great on him along with the black pants with the crimson trim around the edges. The phoenix stared at him for a moment before smirking.

"You've been spacing out all day," he said, wrapping his arms around the younger teen's slim waist. "You're gonna make Tyson and the others think that my bad habits are wearing off on you." He quickly captured his koi's lips in his but pulled away, much to both boys' reluctance. "Well, are you going to come and help me with the stuff in the attic so we can add a little last minute decorations while those pesky three are still gone?" He smiled.

Ray shook his head. "You better be good. Santa's watching."

"Answer the question," Kai teased, pinching his koneko's behind, causing him to yelp in surprise. "Right now I'm not really concerned about a lump of coal in my stocking."

The tiger smiled. "Fine. I'll go up to that dusty old attic with you since you're so scared," he teased back.

-S-S-S-S-S-

"Geez! How many boxes does Tyson have up here?!" Kai complained, pushing another cardboard box out of the way of the doorway to the attic. He coughed as another one fell out in front of him, causing a bag-load of dust to gather around him. "Does he ever clean this place out?" He coughed again and sneezed.

"Bless you," Ray called up. He smirked, seeing his koi's behind move as the phoenix coughed and sneezed again. "You know, I don't know why you're complaining. The view is fine from down here." He smiled to himself, knowing that Kai was now blushing underneath all that dust.

"Yeah, for you, I bet," the phoenix yelled back. He grunted, moving the last box aside and stepping up to turn on the light. Ray was right behind him as the small lightbulb attempted to light the whole attic up. Kai sneezed again, trying to dust himself off while Ray laughed again.

"Let's just find those decorations," the tiger said, smiling. He strode across the large attic and knelt down next to a box that had been in Kai's way earlier. Kai snorted and started looking in another one. Ray smirked to himself. Sometimes his koi was rather fun to watch. He sighed, opening the box and rummaging through its contents when a large, beaten book came into view. He tilted his head and pulled it out. Kai behind him had moved to another box, completely ignoring him.

Ray opened to the first page, letters popping out at him in strange places. The language that the book was written in was neither English, Japanese, Chinese, or anything that he had ever seen. "Kai, look here. I found an old book, but I don't know what language it's in," the tiger called over to his kare.

Kai dropped a piece of garland that he had found back into the box and strode over to him. Kneeling down next to Ray, the phoenix looked at the book over his shoulder. "It's not Latin or anything that I've seen," he said softly, turning the page.

Ray looked at the page and for some reason, could not look away from it. He felt like he was supposed to look at it. Like there was something there that would interest him. But what was it? He couldn't read the damn thing. So, what on earth could be on that page that would interest him? Unconsciously, the tiger started muttering the words from the book.

For a moment, the world seemed to fade away. Like there was nothing there but him and the words in the book. He felt a huge weight on his shoulders, and the room started spinning. His breath quickened, and Kai seemed to fade away into the blackness that was now settling in on the tiger. What was going on?

The next thing he knew, he was staring up into the violet orbs of his captain.

"Ray, are you alright?" the phoenix asked, helping the tiger sit up again. Ray wavered a bit as the room started tunneling before him for a moment. "Ray, answer me."

Ray looked up at his koi. Kai was worried. There was no way that a person couldn't tell. The tiger shook his head but wished that he didn't as the room started spinning again. "I - I'm fine, Kai. Just a little dizzy. Maybe it's all this dust?"

Kai nodded and helped him stand up. "I'm gonna take you downstairs. You just lay down, and I'll find the decorations. You don't look too hot. You sure you're alright?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, Kai. I'm fine."

Kai stared at him a moment longer before taking him down the steps of the attic.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray sighed as he took the wrapping out of his hair. That afternoon had been a little scary for him. One moment, he was reading something in an old book, the next he was lying in his koi's arms, barely able to stay awake. After Kai had taken him down to rest on the couch, the phoenix headed back up to the attic. When he came back, he told the tiger that the book was gone. How could a book just vanish into thin air with no trace whatsoever? Just thinking about it made shivers run up the teen's spine.

"Ray?" a voice called.

The tiger spun around, coming face to face with the phoenix himself. Ray smiled softly at the tired look on his face. "Yeah? Going to bed?"

Kai yawned. "Kenney called. He said that Tyson and Max and him were still at the store. Turns out that they went to see that new movie and ended up spending the whole time at the theater. He said that they probably wouldn't be back until late. So," the phoenix stopped a minute to slip off his shirt and fling it into his bag, "I'm going to bed." He smiled warily.

Ray shook his head and stepped forward as Kai started to unbutton his pants. The tiger placed his hands on the broad shoulders lightly and began rubbing the taunt muscle. The phoenix sighed and leaned into his koi as Ray slipped his hands around the older teen's neck. Suddenly, Ray felt a sharp pain on his own neck. He yelped and backed away from a laughing Kai.

"Kai! You bit me!" the tiger wailed, rubbing the spot.

Kai continued laughing as he fell back on his mat. Ray glared at him, but that quickly dispersed as he saw how vulnerable his little phoenix was. Kai was leaning back on his elbows, no shirt on, pants unbuttoned and zipped up only halfway. He was also laughing hysterically, leaving him completely open for an attack.

Ray growled and pounced on his koi, causing a yip of surprise to come from the victim. "Gotcha!" the tiger called as he pinned the phoenix to the floor after a bit of struggling. Ray's midnight hair fell across his shoulder to land delicately on the older teen's chest. The tiger smiled seductively and straddled his victim, hands still out to the side.

"So, Master Tiger," the phoenix started, "what do you plan to have me do? Or have done to me?"

Ray just smiled tauntingly and licked his lips. He smirked as a moan came from Kai's own lips as he started rolling his hips against his victim's. His hands moved softly from the wrists that they held to the quivering pelvis beneath him. He snaked his hands underneath the fabric of the teen's jeans, his cold hands making Kai's voice squeak deeply as his skin was as warm as a fireplace. Ray laughed as he felt his koi's member from where he sat. He rolled his hips again and ran his fingernails along the warm skin. Kai's breathing became labored, his eyes becoming soft and wet. Ray knew that it was almost time. The tiger bent down slowly, adding pressure to the lower torso of his willing participant, and kissed his koi's lips, sliding his tongue into the wanting mouth. Kai's hands jerked against the floor.

That was the sign.

Ray pulled away and stood up. He smirked as his phoenix waited for a moment before actually getting the hint.

"Hey!" Kai called, standing up himself. "What's the big idea? I didn't do anything like this to you!"

Ray laughed at his lover's antics. He knew that Kai would react that way. What the phoenix didn't know was that this wasn't his punishment. The tiger smiled again and grabbed the back of Kai's head, pulling him into a deep kiss. "Who said that I was done?" he whispered against the lips.

Kai smirked. Tyson and the others were out, and now was a good time to spread a little Christmas Eve cheer.

Ray smiled and kissed his koi again before pushing him back onto the mat. He shrugged off his shirt and flung it out of the way. Kai lay on the ground, smirking seductively up at him. He licked his pointer finger and ran it along his upper torso, starting from his collarbone down to the tip of his pants.

"Don't tempt me to hurt you, Kai," Ray warned, dropping to his knees. The phoenix laughed and opened his legs farther. He knew that the tiger wouldn't be able to resist him if he kept up the movements.

Kai licked his lips while taking two fingers and unzipping his jeans. Ray watched hungrily as the zipper slid down, showing slightly tanned skin and a pair of dark colored boxers. Kai flicked some strands of hair out of his eyes, but that only made more come in its place. He smiled inwardly as he saw Ray try and control himself. Kai reached inside his pants to touch the soft skin underneath. He rubbed it lightly before moving upwards to his mouth where he proceeded to stick his fingers in his mouth, licking them tauntingly.

That's when the tiger broke loose of its cage.

Ray growled and pounced on his koi again for the second time that day. He took Kai's mouth in his, and that started a heated battle. Ray shook with anticipation as he slid Kai's loose jeans off of his lower torso, taking the boxers with it. He felt Kai do the same for his own pants, and that gave Ray the upper hand in the battle. He moved upwards on Kai, feeling their groins now against each other, and deepened their kiss, swishing his tongue inside the warm cavern.

"Ray," Kai whispered, running his hands lightly over his tiger's lower back and to that nice backside he liked so much.

Ray smiled. "Santa's watching," he murmured and captured Kai's lips again while sticking two fingers inside his koi.

Kai wiggled against the intrusion. It had been a while since he had been taken and the gesture kind of felt a little weird. His breath was heavy against Ray's mouth as the tiger tried to take his mouth again.

Ray covered his koi's lips again when his finger found that one spot that made Kai conquerable. He felt the phoenix go into spasms underneath him, and afterwards he lay trembling in the tiger's grasp.

"Ray," Kai whispered again.

Ray smiled and took his fingers out of his koi, bringing the long leg up over his shoulder while he positioned himself at Kai's entrance. "Say it, Kai."

Kai moaned as the tiger licked the inside of his thigh and proceeded to scrape his teeth along the delicate skin. "Ray," he wailed, his body shaking with want.

"Say the magic word, koi. Say the magic word and I'll give you what you want," Ray teased, licking at his lover's thigh again, sending shivers down the phoenix's body.

Kai whimpered again, his member throbbing. He couldn't reach it because Ray kept slapping his hands away, but he really needed the tiger. He needed him. "Please," he whimpered.

Ray smiled. "Good boy," he said and thrust inside the phoenix, causing a strangled cry of ecstasy from the older teen as Kai threw his head back, eyes closed. Ray scraped his fingernails lightly against the skin of his lover's back leg and rear while the other hand grasped the hardened member, moving up and down in rhythm with his thrusts. Every few plunges inside the phoenix, the tiger hit that one secret spot, making the older teen cry out in pleasure.

Ray grunted, increasing their pace as he felt himself build up. He knew Kai was close, but he wanted this to last just a little longer.

Kai met the tiger with each endeavor and threw his head back as waves of delight erupted through his body. Then, with stars in his eyes, and one name screaming from his lips, the phoenix came. "_RAY_!"

Ray saw his koi's face as he came, causing him to do the same. He pounded harder into the older teen, spilling his seed inside the teen and causing the best climax of his life and his lover's. Afterwards, they just stayed where they were for a moment, both trembling in each other's arms. Ray pulled out of Kai and laid beside him, drawing Kai over to lie next to him, the older teen's head on his chest. For a moment, neither of them said a word.

"Thank you, Ray," Kai started, sleep at the edges of his words. "I feel a lot better now."

Ray didn't have to ask. He knew that Kai had been thinking of Dranzer all day. He sighed inwardly and rubbed his hand up and down his koi's arm while pulling the covers over them. "Get some sleep, suki," he whispered back, but his words fell on deaf ears as his phoenix was already asleep.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Trapped violet eyes stared dully out at the sunrise, memories filling the vision rather than the warm colors of a winter morning. "Dranzer," soft lips breathed as tears welled up at the sides of the violet orbs.

"Kai?" a quiet and gentle voice called from the dojo doorframe.

Ray stepped out into the cold air, unconsciously wrapping his blanket around him for warmth. He had woken up not too long ago, hoping to see Kai there still sleeping beside him on Christmas morning, but when he opened his eyes, the phoenix wasn't there. Only a cool spot of emptiness. So, he had dressed in his pajamas and grabbed the blanket before heading outside.

Kai sighed and turned back to face his koi. He was in nothing but a cotton T-shirt and silky night pants, socks discarded since last night under the heated covers. Ray frowned a little and sat down next to him, slinging one side of the blanket over the cold teen. Kai sighed and leaned up against the warm tiger, still watching the sunrise.

"You're going to make yourself sick one day coming out here in the dead of winter with no jacket or shoes on. You know?" the younger teen scolded softly, squeezing his koi in his arms tighter.

Kai didn't say anything as he continued watching the colors of the early morning being painted along the sky. "Ray," he whispered after a while, "I want him back."

Ray nodded. He knew that Kai wanted Dranzer back, but what could he do? He wanted so much for his phoenix to be happy, but without the bit beast, he didn't think that his koi would be happy for a long while. "I know," he said softly, running his thumb across Kai's eye where a long scar sat still healing. The tiger knew that it was hurting again by the slight twang of pain in his voice. For the past few months since he had the bandage off, the slash that Brooklyn had given Kai along his eye had been trying to heal and would start hurting and throbbing each time.

Kai sighed, closing his eyes briefly against his lover's hand. Ray pulled his hand away and squeezed Kai even tighter. He rested his head on Kai's shoulder in comfort, but the phoenix just sighed again and snuggled deeper into his koi's embrace, bringing his feet up underneath the covers.

They stayed there a minute until a loud crash and scream caused them to jump up and rush towards it.

Ray and Kai stopped as they entered the living room. Tyson sat on the floor, trying to get a small form to stop crying. He laughed and attempted a funny face. The figure just cried harder.

"Tyson, what the hell is going on?" Kai asked, coming towards the two. He saw that Max and Kenney were hiding behind the couch. Shaking his head, he looked back at the two on the floor.

"Well, Kai, I was coming in here to start the whole opening presents ceremony, when this kid pops out of nowhere and scares the crap out of me. Now he won't stop crying," Tyson wailed over the kid's hollers.

Kai shook his head again and knelt down next to the small boy. The child seemed to be no older than a few months old. Eight months at the most. He had strange colored tufts of hair. It was all red except for a white strand that stretched across the middle of the child's hair. He was dressed in only a small diaper. But nothing captivated the phoenix the most other than his eyes. They resembled his faithful bit beast's eyes and the same jewel that had sat atop his head at the time. Glittering emerald green.

"Dranzer," the phoenix breathed, eyes widening.

Ray was about to say something to comfort his koi when the baby suddenly stopped crying.

The small boy looked up at Kai with wide green eyes for a moment before starting to laugh, stretching his tiny arms out to the phoenix, wanting the older boy to pick him up. Kai just stared at the baby.

"It can't be," Ray mumbled, completely dumbfounded. How was it possible that Dranzer was that baby? It wasn't. Wasn't it?

Kai hesitantly picked up the small child and held him in his arms. The small human form of Dranzer just giggled, holding onto Kai's nightshirt with two tiny fists while his large eyes never left the violets before him.

Kenney opened up Dizzy, asking her in a daze if the baby was really who they thought it was.

"You betcha, Chief. That's Dranzer," she said happily. "My readings say that someone had done a spell to bring back Dranzer as a human. Did any of you do it?" Her voice was happy but also curious at the same time.

"Kai," the tiger said, gaining his koi's attention, "the book up in the attic."

"What book?" Tyson asked, scratching his head. "There's no book up in the attic. Is there?"

Ray nodded and started telling them what had happened while they were gone.

Kai wasn't listening to any of them. He kept gazing into the boy's eyes, wondering if his loved bit beast was still in there.

[He's in there, Kai, Black Dranzer's voice echoed softly into his mind. Kai had almost forgotten that he still had a small bond with the dark bit beast. After Boris and Voltair had gone, Black Dranzer could act the way he wanted and soon became fond of the human that he was partnered with. Not to mention, Dranzer _was_ his brother. [He's far away, and we may never be able to have the old Dranzer back because he's human now, but he's there.

Kai shook his head. [I don't care that he may not ever return to the one who we had loved. I only care that he's back, and I can start to treat him the right way that I had wanted to for so long. Now that Voltair is out of the picture, and I don't have to worry about Beyblading anymore, I can concentrate only on him and Ray. He smiled at the thought and started laughing softly and then louder, happy that Dranzer was back.

Ray watched as Kai started laughing, causing the little one to join in. He smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen his koi so happy. Well, since before last night, anyway. He sighed. He had been stressing out for a month about what to get his kare for Christmas, but now he didn't think that it would matter anymore. It was a stupid thing to get so worked up about. Presents weren't what made people happy. Being with friends and family on Christmas is what really matters. Kai had been depressed because he was missing his best friend, and even though Dranzer didn't return like he wanted the phoenix to, Kai was still happy that he was there. Now he could start over and make their friendship even stronger than it was before. That was what Christmas was all about. Being able to make your bonds stronger with your friends and family.

Ray strode over to the happy duo. He laced his arms around the phoenix's waist and laid his chin on Kai's shoulder, looking at Dranzer as the baby started playing with the raven haired teen's nose.

"Merry Christmas, Kai," the tiger muttered, moving his head to gaze into his koi's violet orbs.

Kai smiled as Dranzer turned his head to watch the Christmas tree as Tyson and Max plugged in the lights. "Merry Christmas, Ray," he whispered, capturing the younger teen's lips with his.

_**Hope Your Holidays are Spent with Your Loved Ones**_

_**Merry Christmas to Everyone - from Us**_

-S-S-S-S-S-

koi - short for koibito which means loverkare - boyfriend

koneko - kittensuki - beloved

Hey, hope you all liked that little one-shot. A little sappy, but oh well. Christmas is sometimes a sappy season. Be safe. Have fun. And I hope you get what you want.

MERRY CHRISTMAS 


End file.
